


Twins

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, no Tcest, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Little one shots about Raph and Donnie





	1. Crushes (human & high school au) Part 1

Everybody knew that Donnie loved April, that wasn't a secret in any way... but Donnie's twin brother, Raph, only ever told Donnie who he loved.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Donnie assured his brother. Donnie was getting a bit tired of Raph constantly coming into his lab and complaining that his secret crush wouldn't notice him.

"Listen. I know how you feel, I mean, April won't notice me... and she's never going to like me back." Donnie said, trying, and failing, to make the sentence seem comforting to his younger twin brother.

Raph just looked at him and blinked. "Donnie... I'm doomed." Raph groaned, just loud enough for Donnie to worry that Leo or Mikey might've heard them.

"No, you're not. Listen, he's shown interest in you, he hangs out with you all the time, and you two share a lot of the same interests. It's going to be fine." Donnie stated, annoyed that his brother wouldn't just leave him alone to work and instead chose to complain about his love life.

"Donnie..." Donnie rolled his eyes, prepared to reassure his brother once again. "Yes Raph?" Donnie asked turing around to see his brother still sitting on the desk.

"You're gonna get somewhere with April, I promise." Donnie was dumbstruck by his brothers comment, he was surprised that Raph had known that he was upset about April.

"Thanks Raph. You should get to bed though... it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Donnie replied, walking towards the lab doors. "Ok." Raph agreed, getting off the table and walking out the lab, dragging Donnie with him. "W-what are you doing?!" Donnie exclaimed, trying to get out of his brother's grasp and back into his lab.

"You're going to bed too genius." Raph stated, dragging Donnie down the hall. "Fine." Donnie replied, letting his brother bring him to his room. "Wasn't up for debate bro." Raph replied, stopping in front of Donnie's door. 

"Night D." Raph said as he walked down the hall to his own room. "Goodnight Raph." Donnie replied, walking into his room and climbing into bed.


	2. Crushes part #2

The next morning at school, Donnie could definetly sense that today, something interesting was gonna happen.

Raph had been fidgety all morning, and his brothers were starting to take notice. "What's up with you this morning?" Leo asked, concern for his brother showing in his eyes and voice. "N-nothing! ...I-I'm gonna do it." Raph said, only Donnie getting what he meant.

"Right now?! Here?!" Donnie exclaimed, looking as if he was starting to think Raph really was crazy.

"No! Why would I do that?!" Raph yelled, getting the attention of several other students around them. "...So when?" Donnie asked, looking hesitant about the whole idea.

"Later today, after school. You know what- scratch that! I'll do it tonight!!" Raph decided, looking extremely happy, nervous, and satisfied all at the same time.

"What are they talking about dude?" Mikey asked, turning to Leo as if he was supposed to know the answer to the question.

"I... have no idea." Leo answered, turing back to his locker.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

All day Raph had been nervously lost in thought about how exactly he was gonna do what he planned to do tonight.

Afterschool, Raph had at least some sort of plan.

'This really isn't like me... It's usually Leo doing all the worrying and planning.'

Finally at 9pm, Raph walked out the door, 100% sure that he had no idea whatsoever what he was doing.

Raph finally got to the rooftop, he waited there for 5 minutes before Casey arrived.

"Hey Raph." Casey greeted, walking up to where his best friend was staring off into space, completely ignoring him in the process.

Raph was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car alarm going off, startled to find Casey's face extremely close to his as soon as he did.

"Casey!" Raph exclaimed, jumping back a bit. "Yup." Casey confirmed, giving Raph a small smirk.

"So, you wanna go find the Purple Dragons or the Foot first?" Casey asked, looking incredibly excited at the thought of bashing in some bad-guy-skull.

"Actually... I kinda need to tell you something." Raph said, looking nervous and staring at the ground.

"Ok. What is it?" Casey asked, seeing his friend's nervous actions.

Raph breathed deeply, almost not trusting his own voice to come out. "I like you." Raph said, watching Casey's face closely for any type of reaction.

"This is great!" Casey yelled, rushing forward and picking Raph up by his waist, spinning around a few times before dropping Raph on the ground, both of them looking dumbstruck for a second.

"I-it is?" Raph asked. Raph wasn't sure how he had expected Casey to react, but this definitely wasn't it.

"Yeah!" Casey exclaimed. "I mean, like, dude! I've had a crush on you for- well you don't even know how long!" Casey explained, smiling wide.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Donnie patiently waited in his lab for his brother to get home. He knew what Raph had been planning to do and he knew that if it didn't go well, that Raph would be upset and it would likely be Donnie who was the one to offer him comfort.

Around midnight, Raph burst through the lab door, smiling like an idiot.

"So... it went well?" Donnie asked, taking in his brother's expression.

"Yes!" Raph answered. Donnie yelped as Raph ran over and fell to his knees on the floor in front of Donnie's chair, hiding his face in Donnie's knees.

Donnie reached down and pet his brother's hair softly, and even though Donnie knew his bother was happy, it almost felt like he was comforting Raph yet again.

"He likes me too!" Raph exclaimed, finally giving Donnie a big goofy smile. Donnie didn't know what to say, so instead he just smiled, Raph's happiness being contagious.

The twins talked for an hour longer before going to bed, Raph again having to drag Donnie to bed and away from his lab.


	3. Crushes part #3

~~~~Time Skip (to next morning at school)~~~~~~~~~

Leo could tell that today there was something different about how Donnie and Raph were acting, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

And Leo still didn't know what Raph had been talking about doing at school, all he knows is that apparently he did it (Donnie told him that).

What Raph had done last night had inspired Donnie to do the same thing with April. He just needed to work up his courage for it.

Casey walked up the group of Hamato boys, walking up and standing next to Raph. He didn't even care that Raph's brothers were looking, he leaned down slightly and kissed Raph on the forehead, causing Raph to smile and for Mikey and Leo to give the pair confused looks.

"We're dating." Raph explained, seeing Mikey and Leo's questioning looks.

"Well then... congratulations." Leo said, sounding a bit like he didn't know what to say. "Dude! Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Mikey stated, pointing his finger in Casey's face.

Casey blinked, dumbfounded. "Of course not!!" Casey exclaimed, looking as if he thought the idea was crazy, which satisfied Mikey.

For the rest of the morning, Donnie couldn't help but notice Leo looking strangely at Casey.

On his way to lunch, Mikey informed Donnie that Leo had given Casey the 'talk', and it had sorta scared Casey, which of course, the younger two got a laugh out of. 

"Hey guys!" Donnie looked up to see April coming over to their table, waving at them from near the doors.

"Hey April." Raph greeted, giving her a small wave from where he was seated beside Casey, the two of them sharing a bag of cookies they traded a pack of fruit snacks for with Mikey.

"Hey A-April." Donnie greeted, cursing his stutter. April took her normal seat in between Mikey and Donnie.

"Oh! Guess what!?" Mikey exclaimed, capturing April's attention before Donnie could. "What is it?" April asked, looking excited to hear what Mikey was so excited about.

"Casey and Raph are dating! They told us this morning at the lockers!" Mikey exclaimed, looking excited still.

"Really?" April asked, turning to face Raph and Casey. Casey and Rapg both nodded, both their mouths full of cookies.

"I'm sooo happy for you guys!" April squealed, a big smile spreading across her face.

"H-hey April?" Donnie asked, after April was done talking to Casey and Raph.

"Yeah?" April answered, turning a bit to face Donnie. "D-do you want to come over to study later?" Donnie asked, too chicken to ask her what he really wanted to right now.

"Yeah! We could even have a movie night!" Mikey announced, beaming and turning to everyone else to get them on track with his idea.

"Sounds great!" April said. "I'll come over after school, we could study a bit. And then join everyone else in movie night." April finished, giving Donnie a kind smile.

"S-sounds great. Yeah!" Donnie said, looking like a happy little kid after receiving a ton of candy.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

April came after school, her and Donnie almost immediately heading up to his room.

The two of them managed to study for three whole hours before Donnie just couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"April. I really need to tell you something." Donnie stated, trying to keep the panic from showing on his face.

"What is it Donnie?" April asked, shutting her notebook and turning to face Donnie.

"I lo-love you!" Donnie announced, bolting across to the other side of the room as soon as he did.

April sat there for a second, but after, got up and walked across the room to where Donnie was huddled in the corner, hiding his face in his hands.

"Donnie, let me see your face." April said, Donnie thought it sounded like a command.

Donnie uncovered his face, surprised to find that April looked not angry, but even a little amused.

"Donnie, I love you too silly. I'm glad you finally did that." April said, giving Donnie a big, happy, kind smile.

"Y-you do? You are?" Donnie asked, momentarily wondering if he was dreaming, if so, it was a wonderful dream.

"Yes!" April exclaimed, throwing her arms around Donnie in a big hug.

When April and Donnie did go downstairs, they saw everyone else was already there sitting in front of the tv.

Raph was leaning his head on Casey's shoulder, practically sitting in Casey's lap.

Leo was sitting on the carpet in-front of the tv, apparently really into whatever they were watching.

Mikey was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Casey and Raph, a bowl of popcorn in his lap that he was constantly taking gigantic handfuls from.

Donnie and April sat in the middle of the large couch, Raph shooting Donnie a questioning look across the couch.

Donnie gave Raph a small thumbs up, April curled up against his side like a kitten.

Raph gave Donnie an excited smile before turning back to Casey, who had begun kissing all over Raph's neck and face.

After the movie that was currently on had ended, and the second one that Mikey had insisted on watching was over... Leo insisted on everyone going up to bed, and showing their friends out.

"Actually Leo, me and Casey were both thinking it would be better if he just stayed over tonight instead of trying to get home in the dark." Raph said, Casey and Raph both smirking at the frustrated expression that appeared on Leo's face.

"No." Leo replied, not wanting Casey up in Raph's room overnight. Casey had slept over before, but it seemed to be a different matter now that they were dating.

"But I might get mugged or kidnapped or killed! Do you really want that?" Casey said, causing Leo's expression to turn to one of exasperation.

"Fine." Leo sighed, getting tired of their constant nagging. "But nothing better happen! Or else." Leo warned, shooting Casey a cold warning gaze.

"I would never!" Casey exclaimed, dramatically holding his hand over his heart as if he had been wounded badly.

"Sure Jones." Leo sarcastically agreeing. Rolling his eyes as Raph and Casey headed upstairs.

"Leo. I was thinking I could stay over as well. After all, you wouldn't want me getting attacked now would you?" April said, giving Leo an angel look.

"Alright, you can stay on the couch or in the guest bedroom, whichever is more comfortable for you." Leo offered.

"Actually, I'll stay in Donnie's room." Leo looked at the two of them dumbfounded.

"We're dating." April explained, giving a sort of amused look as Leo's expression only became more dumbfounded by the second.

While Leo was trying to get his shit together, April and Donnie escaped upstairs, April pulling Donnie by the hand.

All night, April and Donnie stayed up talking science, and snickering about Leo's reactions to them every now and then. They did however, fall asleep at 4am, falling asleep with Donnie spread out in a starfish position and April snuggled up against his side.

Casey and Raph stayed up all night long kissing and talking and laughing and eventually falling asleep around 5am. Casey was spread out in all different directions and drueling out of the corner of his mouth. Raph was on top of Casey's chest, his legs spread out on either side of Casey's waist.


	4. Movie Night

Donnie sat alone in his lab, looking up from his work only when he heard a pounding knock on the door. He cautiously got up. He was certain that no one was supposed to be home right now. Splinter had left on a trip a few days ago and wasn't supposed to be home for two weeks still. Leo had wanted to go to some sort of convention today, and a very bored Mikey had convinced Leo to let him come along. They wouldn't be back until late night, around eleven, but Leo said that it might be more like midnight when they get back.

So it had been just him and Raph home alone together since breakfast. But about two hours ago, Raph had loudly announced that he was heading to Casey's. Theoretically, it could be Raph. But Raph usually stayed at Casey's for a long time, usually coming home around two in the morning. And so Donnie definitely didn't think his brother should be back yet.

He grabbed his bo staff, it probably wasn't a threat, but he just couldn't shake the nervousness. He flung the door open, heartbeat fast. "D, whatcha doing?" Donnie exhaled in relief. "I would've thought you wouldn't be back yet..." Donnie observed.

"Sounds like you don't want me here." Raph stated. Donnie couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. His face was host to an expression Donnie couldn't read. And there was no way Donnie could tell what his brother was feeling by his flat tone.

"Just don't touch anything." Donnie responded. It was a warning usually directed at the youngest of the brothers, but it was all Donnie could think to say in this unfamiliar situation.

Donnie returned to his work, Raph sitting crosslegged on the floor near his brother's desk. For the next few difficult minutes, Donnie tried to focus. It wasn't too loud, and even if it was, Donnie was used to working with the loud noises his brothers made in the background.

But right now, Raph was sitting silently, staring with a somber expression into the floor. Honestly, it bothered Donnie that his usually explosive brother was so quiet. In fact, it bothered him so much, that even though he was determined to focus and finish his work, he caught his thoughts and his eyes straying to his brother sat not just five feet away from him.

Eventually, he gave up trying to think about the papers in front of him, and instead turned to his silent brother. Though instead of something that voiced his concern for his brother, the sentence that came from his mouth was "Is there something you wanted?"

Raph looked over at him, face blank. "Donnie, do something with me." the request didn't surprise Donnie. Raph often sought Donnie out seemingly at random with the request that Donnie do something, anything, with him. 'Of course. Should have realized that's what he wanted in the first place.'

"What about Casey?" Donnie asked, not meeting his brother's eyes. His hot-headed brother knew Donnie didn't like Casey, and Donnie's snarky responses to when anyone talked about the gap-toothed teen proved it. Raph had been spending more and more time with the hockey loving teen and, truthfully, Donnie had become a bit jealous as Raph spent less and less time with his family and more with Casey.

"I haven't spent any time with you though..." Raph said, sounding just a bit guilty. Donnie could never stay mad at his twin for long, and today was no exception. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

Raph smiled wide, not his usual cocky grin, but a genuine smile filled with child like excitement that he showed to only the closest people. "Let's watch a movie Don." Raph excitedly suggested, already grabbing at Donnie to pull him along down the hall.

Donnie chuckled at his brother's sudden change in attitude, letting Raph drag him to the living room. Donnie sat down calmly, watching his brother search through the stash of movies that no matter how well Mikey thought he hid the box, they always found. Reaching deep in the basket, Raph rummaged around until he seemed to find what he wanted.

"This one." Raph held up a movie that Donnie knew all too well. At least half the times he watched a movie with Raph, this is what his green eyed brother would pick. Raph would always pick thoughtless action movies and gruesome horror films during family movie night when everyone was around, but if it was just him and Donnie it was a different matter.

With Donnie, Raph would pick movies, that if Donnie had never seen this side of his brother, he'd never think the younger would enjoy. Like rom-coms, tragic dramas, and fantasy movies. Others included powerful films about war and psychological thrillers.

This specific movie was about two teens that are in love against their families wishes, a young couple with forbidden love. Donnie's embarrassed to admit that it left him sobbing and almost screaming in anger by the end of the movie the first time he curled up on the couch with his brother to watch it.

His brother hadn't shed a single tear any of the many times they'd watched it. But Donnie had caught his brother tensing and curling his fists at certain parts, his eyes narrowed and angry. The first time Donnie watched the movie with his brother, the horrible things that happened to the characters in the movie were enough to leave Donnie with a disturbed feeling for days after.

"Again?" Donnie asked, he knew that no matter how many times Raph picked the movie, he'd never object, even if he could already quote some of the scenes by heart despite not being crazy about the movie.

Raph gave him a pouty look, as if he thought that would win Donnie over. But Donnie had already given in to whatever his brother wanted the minute he said he wanted to do something with Donnie.

Donnie gave Raph a fond grin, the only green light Raph needed. A few moments later, Raph joined Donnie in a pile of blankets on the couch, both bundled up in preparation for the roller coaster of emotions ahead.

Throughout the movie, Raph shifted closer and closer against Donnie's side. "Get out! Now! I will not have an abomination like you in my house!" "But mom!" the movie kept Donnie alert well after night fell, but Raph seemed to be a different story.

He was resting his head on Donnie's shoulder and cuddled up against his side, barely keeping his eyes open through even the most intense moments. Donnie figured it was because Raph had seen the movie even more times than Donnie had, and Donnie had seen it at least two hundred times since they turned eight. Though the fact that Raph's sleeping schedule had been inconsistent and almost non-existent for the past few months, leaving him tired at random times, probably had something to do with it.

Donnie carefully reached over and turned the volume way down, and pulled the covers more up and around them. An attempt to get his brother to sleep. It wasn't that late, 10:15 probably, but that didn't matter, in only seconds, Raph was out like a light.

After Raph's breathing evened out, and his head lolled to the side onto Donnie's shoulder, Donnie finally turned the tv off. Raph had turned the lights off when the movie started, so with the tv off, the lair became completely dark and silent.

Donnie yawned, feeling himself start to drift off. He shut his heavy eyes, letting the silent void of sleep overtake his mind.


	5. Take A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agere (Donnie)  
> Once again, this takes place when Raph and Donnie are home alone.

Donnie couldn't think. He just couldn't. He'd been trying to for what felt like hours. But nothing came. He was supposed to be working on a new upgrade for the Shell-Raisor, but ultimately, he was having no luck.

He was out of ideas. It was like, flies were flying around in his empty, dusty brain, buzzing so loud that it blocked out any possible trains of thought.

'I should just... tae a break. But I can't stop... I have to get this done.'

He knew a break was necessary. But it was so hard to convince himself he deserved one.

"Donnie?" Donnie flinched, turning his head so he could see who was standing in the doorway. It was Raph. Of course it was Raph. It was always Raph.

"What do you want?" Donnie asked, trying not to sound as tired as he felt. But judging by his brother's expression, the effort wasn't as effective as he hoped.

"D, you need to take a break."

"No. I've got to get this done."

"You're exhausted."

"No. I'm not."

Raph gave him a look. A look that very clearly said 'you're not fooling me'.

Donnie almost the invisible smirk that crossed Raph's face.

Donnie was relieved as Raph left the room 'Now I can finally get some work done...'

"Donnie. c'mon, you're just a baby. You need your sleep." Donnie froze, turning around slowly. Raph was standing in the doorway again. And this time, he was holding something. Raph held in his arms, Donnie's favorite purple blankie and his favorite stuffie... Mr. Bowtie. (Don't judge, he was three years old when he named the lavender colored bear).

Donnie turned back around. 'If I ignore him maybe he'll leave...'

Raph came up behind him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, sitting Mr. Bowtie in his lap. "Mr. Bowtie's worried about you Don, he wants you to take a break." Raph said, moving the bear's arms around as he spoke.

Donnie could feel himself regressing... He looked down at the bear in his lap and giggled.

Raph smiled triumphantly, spinning the chair around and, with a bit of effort, scooping Donnie, the blanket, and the bear into his arms.

"C'mon little prince, you need to go to sleep." Raph whispered. Donnie nodded, already falling asleep in his brother's arms.

Raph carefully opened Donnie's door, walking over to the bed. He gently deposited Donnie onto it, pulling fluffy covers over his brother.

Donnie was already asleep by the time Raph left the room. Smiling softly in his sleep.


End file.
